gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 104 - Sundae Muddy Sundae
Episode 104: Sundae Muddy Sundae Premise: The contestants are on a sundae spree and things fall apart for Courtney. Fun Fact: Courtney once worked at an ice cream shop, but got fired for throwing a raspberry swirl at a customer while she was on break. Challenge Based On: None Challenge: Prepare ice cream and give it to Chris's starving interns (cancelled, because who needs interns anyway?!); eat your sundae. Winner(s): Zoey Eliminated: Courtney, for making the chart and betraying Scott and Gwen. And for Gwen telling Courtney to vote herself off to earn her respect back. My Favorite Part: The drama machine Yup, Sundae Muddy Sundae. The most infamous Total Drama episode is only #2 on my Bottom 5 Worst Episode List. Why is it not at #1? Well, there's one more episode not too far from now that happens to be far, far worse than this one. Okay, I'm going to state the elephant in the room: Courtney's character derailment was awful. It doesn't even make that much sense that she go back to TDA Courtney. There's no build-up whatsoever and her friendship with Gwen looked so real in Suckers Punched. This is not TDAS Courtney. Her derailment just has bad writing written all over it. Thanks a lot, writers! We literally have all that build-up and development of their friendship just for it to all be ruined and brutally destroyed in the end. Even before this episode, this is not something she would do. She wouldn't betray her friend and her boyfriend like this. This was just awful. Not to mention Mal gets Chartney's chart. How? Magic powers? The continuity in this episode was thoroughly awful. Courtney also says that this was the farthest she's ever gotten in Total Drama. Yeah, apparently Total Drama Action doesn't exist anymore. Fan-flipping-tastic! Also, in Chinese Fake-Out, Courtney made it clear that she had a strong stomach and yet in this episode, she couldn't even eat a bite of her sundae. Writers, do I have to repeat myself?! Oh yeah, and Gwen loses her main purpose in the game: to make things better with Courtney. Knowing this was her purpose in the game, it would make more sense if she was more upset than angry. She just leaves Courtney in the dirt and tells her to vote for herself. This is pretty out of character for Gwen this season and frankly, she was always out of character this season, especially compared to previous seasons. Zoey continues to godplay by winning the challenge and continues to be gullible and doesn't even bother thinking about whether or not Mike is really Mike. She also calls Alejandro "hot and infuriating" and considers Courtney to be the greater evil lurking amongst the contestants. Ughhhhh, why is this so aggravating?! Also, how does she beat dirtboy Scott in an eating challenge? Scott could have easily won that challenge because of his love for dirt. That would make much more sense. Also, Chris is awful in this episode by refusing to feed his starving interns. I find that twist at the end of the challenge to be awful and just written for Chris to be even more crueler and for giving Courtney an excuse to get eliminated. The only things I liked about this episode were the drama machine chasing Courtney and attacking Scott, Scott flirting with Courtney in the beginning, Scott showing off his arms of a cheetah, Scott slipping onto the edge of the ice cliff and screaming to confuse the bear, the pink bear roaring over the ice cream in the confessional, Vito's appearance, Chester getting irritated at Svetlana, and Courtney's derpy face before taking the flush (a.k.a. my avatar pic.). Why was it that one of the things I liked about this episode was a derpy face? That's....not a good sign. So, to no one's surprise, this episode blew. BIG TIME. But I really don't want to rewatch the #1 episode on my Bottom 5 list. I'm going to be bringing a big tissue box, a hammer, and a bottle of anti-depressants in my review of that episode. Category:Blog posts